Bath Time
by fatboy313
Summary: Lincoln and Luan have some fun in the tub. One shot
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A ONE SHOT BETWEEN LINCOLN, AND LUAN LOUD IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THE STORY I WILL. ALSO I RECIVE NO PAYMENT FOR ANY OF MY STORIES THEY ARE STRICKLY FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS , AND ARE OWNED BY SELECT COMPANIES.

Lincoln was in is room tossing, and turning in his bed unable to sleep he tried to read his ace savvy comics, listing to soothing music, counting sheep, drinking warm milk but nothing seemed to work.

"Everything that I seem to do isn't at this rate I'll be up all night, and tomorrow is the big test I can take test, and hope to pass after pulling an all nighter it's hopeless. Maybe a little midnight snack will help me He said to him self. As he exited his room and walked downstairs as quitly as he can so he didn't wake up any of his sisters.

He slowly tip-toed pass his parents room and his pets Cliff, and Charles he made it to the kitchen where he saw is comedy loving sister Luan in the refrigerator grabbing a pudding cup.

"Hey Luan can you pass me a pudding cup please." He said.

"Sure what flavor do you want chocolate, vanilla, or banana." Luan said while still looking inside the frige.

"Humm, how's about banana that should be good." Lincoln said with his hand out waiting for his sister to hand him the pudding cup.

"Okay I'll have one too". She said

They both stood in the kitchen eating there pudding cups while trying to figure out why the other was still awake at this hour.

"Hey Luan why are you up so late shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Lincoln said as he looked at his sister who was half way done with her pudding cup.

"That's funny linc, I could ask you the same thing why don't you tell me why your up so late, and I'll tell you why I'm up this late." Luan countered.

" Well I've been having some trouble sleeping lately, and I've have this big test coming up tomorrow and if I don't get enough sleep I'll fail, and possibly be held back a grade, and if that happens then Clyde, and Ronnie Anne will move on with out me and they will have to distance them selves from me for being too slow to keep up, and they'll graduate before me, and get into college before me, and they'll even get married to each other, and I'll be stuck behind them for the rest of my life! Lincoln said while hyperventilating from stress he is feeling form the fear for failing his big test.

"Lincoln… Lincoln!?… Lincoln!?" Luan said trying to snap her brother out of his trance like state do to his to his overactive imagination, but she couldn't get through to him because he kept going on, and on about how his life will be ruined by something as simple as a bad grade on a test.

"Man this is bad I don't think that I have ever seen him this worked up, I've got to snap him out of this some how." Luan thought to herself.

She then looked at the half full pudding cup in her hand and got an idea.

She put her spoon in the sink and aimed the cup towards Lincoln and hit the back of the cup with the palm of her hand sending the remains of the pudding flying towards Lincoln's face, and SPLAT.

Lincoln then snapped out of is meltdown to find himself covered in banana flavored pudding, and seeing his sister laughing historically at him.

"I got to hand it to you linc I can see the a peel of this banana pudding and why you like it so much." Luan said

"Hey that's not funny look at this mess how am I going to get to sleep now I can't go to bed like this" Lincoln said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, I'll help clean you up so you can go back to bed, come on lets go to the bath room. Luan said while helping Lincoln get to the bath room.

"Okay Luna I can handle my self from here I'll let you know when I'm done." Lincoln said while trying o push Luan out of the bath room so he can wash the pudding off of him.

"Lincoln there is no reason to be embarrassed I use to give you your bath's all the time I've seen you naked before plus you will need an extra pair of hands to get that pudding out of your hair or you'll be in the shower for an hour on your own and who do you think our sister's are going to thank for using all of the hot water." Luan said while still being pushed out by Lincoln.

Lincoln halted from pushing Luan out of the bathroom, and turned around so she couldn't see his face as it was bright red and flustered. "Okay you can stay and help me was my hair, but only because I don't have the strength to fight off 8 sisters at once." Lincoln said

"Okay then Lincoln take of your clothes and get into the shower I'll be right behind you."

Lincoln first took off his shirt, then his pajama pants, and his socks he stopped at his boxers unable to remove them in front of his sister.

"What's wrong link the water is running and your still in your undies you need to be naked in order to take a shower or did you forget that." Luan said while waiting on her younger brother to enter the shower.

"No it's just, I've never been naked in front of any one before, I mean I can read my comics my undies in front of you guys but I've never been completely in the nude in front of any of you guys so it kind of embarrassing you know.

Luan completely under stood what her little brother was saying he able to read is comics in his undies because most of is attention was devoted to his comics so he never really noticed his sisters looking at him half naked, or the fact that when she use to give him a bath when he was little was only because he couldn't do it for him self, but never the less she had to get him cleaned up and in bed while she still had time to do so, that he wouldn't be to tired and sleep through his test.

"Lincoln don't worry your big sister will take care of everything all you have to do is just take a deep breath, and let me take care of everything."

Lincoln shook his head to let his sister proceed.

Luan first put her hands on his shoulders then began to turn him around to face her she then proceeded to mover her hands to her brothers waist to remove his undies but was stopped by his hands that were shanking from the embarrassment that he was feeling.

"Hey it's okay Linky I won't hurt you I only want to help you." She said in a soft tone.

"b-but I don't think I can do." Before he could finish his sentence he felt something soft press agenst his lips, to his shock it was is sister's lips.

His mind started to go blank as she started to put her tongue into his mouth and began swirling it around his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He could still taste the banana flavored pudding on her tongue, his grip on her hands loosen while something else started to hardened.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised the next chapter, a big shout out to (Paladin3030) for messaging me about continuing the story I lost track of time from when I uploaded it, and reminded me you thank you. Also please check out my other stories and give a review if you like them as well.

Once Luan noticed that Lincoln was loosening his grip on her hand she placed her hands on his hips to remove his underwear, and slowly stared to break the kiss, but was pulled into an even deeper kiss by her brother, who wrapped his hands around her back not wanting to let go.

Five minutes of intense making out has passed, and they finally broke there long passionate kiss they looked into each others eyes panting softly as they tried to regain there breath from the hot steam from the shower filled the room.

Luan's hands were still on her brother's hips, she then put her thumbs into the waist ban of his undies she gave him a little smirk, and started to tug on his undies but had a little trouble as she looked down to see what was stopping her, and she saw a big bulge in Lincoln's undies.

Lincoln looked down at himself and saw what he had become; he then looked at his sister, and gave her an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think we may have taken this a little too far huh" he said with a light chuckle.

Luan was still in a daze she didn't hear any thing Lincoln was talking to her about; she was hypnotized by the sight before her eye's she had only seen mans penis in her sex ED class at school and every once a while on TV before but never in person.

"Wow I didn't know that they could get this big." Luan quietly said to her self; as she reached out to touch it. "Luan"!? "Please wait". Lincoln said witch snapped her out of her trance like state. Her hand stopped just a few inches away from his manhood, her head shot up to look her brother and saw a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh sorry Linc I guess I kind of lost it a bit." Luan said while looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with her little brother. "Yeah kind of; look we should get in the shower its getting late." Lincoln said while removing his undies and stepping into the shower.

Luan watched as the hot water hit his face a flowed down his body she felt a tingling in between her legs As she was still looking at her brother, and the rock hard member swinging between his legs she felt her lust growing while watching him as he bathed.

"Luan aren't you getting in too; the water's still warm." Lincoln said while looking at his sister with a smile on his face. Luan smiled back at him and turned around and undid her night robe. Lincoln watched her as she let her robe fall to the floor revealing her naked body.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was shocked to see his sister completely naked, because just like her he and only seen a girl naked when one of his friends showed him some pictures, and videos on there phone. Luan then took out her scrunchie to let her hair fall down.

"Okay I'm ready." Luan said as she turned around. Lincolns jaw had dropped when he saw her from the front. She was always wearing her skirt and plaid shirt with her hair in a pony tail so you would never really notice that she had such lushes' curvy hips that were complimented by her natural perky breast that had bright pink nipples.

Lincoln looked in aw of his sister's natural beauty and his dick got so hard from looking at her it started to hurt. "Ow!" Lincoln said as he winced in pain from his engorged cock, which caught the attention of Luan.

Luan said as she was looking at the massive boner which made her even hornier and happy at the same time. She never really thought of her self as a sexy person unlike her older sisters Lori, and Leni but after seeing how her brother was gawking at her boosted her confidence.

"Oh Lincoln are you in pain does your little man need any help" Luan said in a soft and sexy tone while walking towards him swaying her hips. "Um no I'm good; I just need to take my mind off of the pain is all." Lincoln said with an awkward smile.

Luan then entered the shower. "Hey Lincoln can you scrub my back for me while I was my hair." Luan said while handing Lincoln the soap. Lincoln stared to wash his Luan's back; which made her feel really good from the hot water relaxing her muscles and the tender touch of her brothers hands glided across her back she started to make little moans of pleasure; this did nothing to help the fact that Lincoln felt as if his cock was going to explode if it didn't get the attention it so desperately needed.

 **Okay I'm going to leave off here for a day or two I will update the story and if you have any good ideas let me know I will try to incorporate them into the story somehow.**


End file.
